bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adalinda Königin
Adalinda Königin (ノーブル蛇, Konigin Aida; German for "Noble Serpent Queen") is the true commander of the Engelhaft Gewitter, acting as Erik Stromlos' concubine and servant in order to maintain a distance from would-be assailants as well as receiving first-hand information from her soldiers. In her organization, Adalinda's designation is "C", representing her abilities to manipulate ice to her advantage. ? More to come.... Appearance Adalinda possesses long, light blue colored hair. It has been said that her hair resembles a silver coloration as well. In her hair, Adalinda could be seen wearing a dark blue ribbon that keeps her long hair from falling directly in front her face, only allowing her bangs and a few strands to do so. Her casual attire consists of a thigh-length yellow dress with white frills near the bottom, the dress also has a lining of black wolf pelt around the shoulders. The dress hangs loosely off of her body, showing the top portion of her chest and revealing that she has a small crow shaped tattoo. Adalinda also wears knee high black socks with this attire as well as a pair of white slip-ons. While allowing Erik Stromlos to lead in her place, Adalinda wore an outfit similar to that of an everyday General. It was a mostly white attire, with shoulder pauldrons and an extensive collar that seemed far too big for the actual coat. The coat had several golden buttons keeping it shut as well as a black belt that separates th long coat into both a top and a short skirt. Adalinda can also be seen wearing thigh-high white boots with black stockings underneath. She also wears a length blue cape as well a white hat with a dark blue bill. Upon taking her true leadership role in the Engelhaft Gewitter, Adalinda began wearing a more fitting attire. She discards her old attire in favor of something more suitable. Instead of a mostly white garb, she has chosen to a darker color scheme, wearing mostly black and red. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Cold Manipulation As "C", Adalinda is known as "The Cryogenic Queen". This allows her to produce, control, and become anything that has to do with the cold, including both ice and snow. With this Adalinda can turn herself into snow to avoid attacks by letting them pass through her or by simply shifting her body to different shapes in order to move away from attacks and can even cause a massive stretch of land to be completely covered in ice. She is also capable of condensing her creations in order to make then extremely hard, making it difficult for opponents to destroy them, but she can easily pass through any of her creations, much like a spectre. With this, Adalinda maintains a natural resistance to changes in temperature, allowing her to also be capable of sapping the body heat from an individual by wrapping them in any of her creations. Techniques Hagel Sprung (雹下降, Hyōkakō; German for Hail Descension): To use this technique, Adalinda first jumps high above her target(s) and then proceeds to conjure a large glacier from even the tiniest bit of moisture in the air. She appears to stand above it as the glacier begins forming at her feet, taking in more moisture from the atmosphere and grows in size. After the glacier has finished forming, Adalinda uses the crafted Hagel Sprung to come down atop of her foes, utilizing the glacier's massive weight to completely crush anyone beneath her, literally and metaphorically. This technique does not heavily rely on power as it focuses on using the natural nature of a large descending object in order to do damage to Adalinda's foes. : Weiss Schnabel (白いくちばし, Shiroi Kuchibashi; German for'' White Beak''): A byproduct of the previous Hagel Sprung technique. Instead of using it to crush an enemy, Adalinda will proceed to peel off shards of ice from the large glacier instead. The shards of ice from this technique, fly off at high speeds, being capable of catching moving targets with ease, although they can only fly in one general direction at a time. Any object struck by one of Weiss Schnabel's ice shards will become trapped in a prison of thick ice until someone manages to thaw it away. Spirit Weapon Spirit Rapier: